


Souls.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post renao drama cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Aoba had a dream about a friend he couldnt remember.





	

Little Aoba ran and ran.

It hasn’t been three days after Koujaku and his mom went back to the mainland that the bullies were at his heels. Gleefully chasing the boy now that the annoying teenager won’t obstruct their playtime. The brats loved to pull Aoba’s sensitive hair and called him names. Now twice as vicious with their pranks and insults.

Aoba couldn’t rely on the adults as they rather looked the other way. Not wanting to have anything to do with the boy who has a questionable past. Not to forget that the parents not only rarely come home but also aren’t even officially married!

Aoba held back a sob as his tired feet pounded the ground more. He promised his best friend that he won’t cry anymore. However being small and weak, he’s still helpless at the mercy of these bullies. The only thing he could do was run as far away as he could.

“Come back here, Aoba-chan! Let’s play tea party hehe!”, jeered the two bullies.

Even if Aoba ran faster than them, they could still throw stones and dirt at the little boy.

The scene changed from narrow alleyways to a clearing where it used to be a park. Aoba quickly took a turn and hid inside a large steel pipe that was piled together to the side. At least with his small size, he could use it for his advantage. He’ll worry about dirtying his clothes and scolded by granny later.

“Damn, where did he hide this time?”, grumbled the leader of the duo.

“He’s as weak as a girl, bet he didn’t run too far. Come on, let’s search over there!”, suggested the accomplice and ran to the opposite direction of Aoba’s hiding spot.

Aoba held his breath as best as he could inside the dark and large pipe. He didn’t dare to show his head out unless the bullies knew and were pretending to lure the victim out.

“Are… are they gone?”, the shivering boy whispered quietly.

“Yes, they are. You can be at ease now.”

A kind voice startled the boy!

Within the dark hide out Aoba could see beside him a boy who’s the same age as him. What’s unnatural was that the strange boy was glowing a soft light and looked almost ethereal clear! Making Aoba unable to see his face or clothes well from the soft brightness.

“W-who are you?”

Aoba’s mind reeled in fright! He remembered a scary rumor about this park was haunted! Is this the ghost?!

The ghost however gave a gentle smile at Aoba.

“I’m on your side. Don’t be afraid, I’ll protect you.”

He raised his hand and gently caressed the light bruises on Aoba’s forehead and chin from the bullies. The touch helped soothed the pain away much to the boy’s shock! Can modern ghosts nowadays able to touch people?

“Huh? It didn’t hurt anymore?”

The stranger laughed as he mysteriously the same injuries appeared on his face just like Aoba’s face.

“Everything will be okay, let me send you home.”

He patted Aoba’s head like how Tae would comfort him.

“N-no. You can’t. Granny said I shouldn’t talk to weird people or bring them home.”

But the way he patted Aoba’s sensitive head so gentle and warm made him weak to give in.

“That’s okay, I’ll just send you close enough to the house gate. Come on.”

×××××

Safe and alone in his home, Aoba wondered who was that mysterious boy. As they crossed the street and holding hands, no one seemed to notice the glittery light that surrounded him.

Fearing that he’d get scolded, Aoba didn’t tell his only family member about the kind stranger.

That night Aoba had dinner with Tae and he timidly asked after finishing his rice obediently.

“Baa-chan, has anyone moved into our neighbourhood lately?”

The elder woman raised an eyebrow, “why do you ask?”

“It’s nothing. I was just wondering.”

A flash of sadness crossed her eyes as she saw Aoba’s light injuries.

“well there was a couple interested to rent the apartment where Koujaku and his mother used to live. Perhaps we will have a new neighbour soon.”

“do they have a son?”

“not that I know of. Maybe they do.”

Aoba no longer asked any questions after that. He concluded that the boy he met must be that son. Because there’s no way a ghost would have warm palms as they hold hands on they way home that afternoon.

×××××

The next few days Aoba kept going to the park. He was initially scared but his fear slowly subsided as they play games together.

Aoba never learn of his name but he like how the stranger called his.

One enigma after another was how the stranger could detect danger before it happened.

An example was when he pulled Aoba to hide in the bushes as one of the bullies crossed the street. If Aoba left standing for a few more minutes, he would be running by now from his tormentor!

The same thing happened for the following few weeks. Every time Aoba would either hide or run to a safer location thanks to the stranger’s instructions. He stayed true to his promise that he’d protect Aoba. Unlike Koujaku who would fight or beat the bullies away, the stranger just pull Aoba’s hand as they flee together.

Sometimes Aoba wouldn’t even look at the boy as he get used to just listen and did what he was told.

“Wear a raincoat tomorrow. The blue and white one that your granny bought for you.”

Aoba blinked. Again another strange order.

“why? The weather lady said it’d be sunny.”

The stranger smiled again, “please at least bring an umbrella.”

Turned out it did rain the next day and Aoba was amazed how the young man could predict the future!

“did you come from the future?”

Aoba asked as he play with the small puddles of mud.

The stranger laughed, “no.”

“do you have superpowers then? I saw in t.v about special people who can control minds with their eyes or voice.”

The other boy merely shrugged his shoulders, “it’s no super power. It’s my job to protect Aoba.”

“your job?”

The boy nodded, “I was born for you.”

××××××××

It was fun playing with the other boy. Aoba hasn’t been able to laugh like this ever since Koujaku left.

Although Aoba tried to ignore it, he cant help but feel curious and worried when his mysterious friend wont tell him his name or refused to enter Aoba’s house.

“come on, I’m sure granny wont mind if my friend join us for dinner.”

The stranger again shook his head with a patient smile.

“I’m not needed in the house. There you are safe and protected.”

“But aren’t you hungry? I never saw your home before.”

“I’m fine like this.”

That wasn’t all that intrigued Aoba’s curiousity.

Not only the ability to predict the weather but also the magic to heal as well!

“ahaha, it’s not magic Aoba.” The boy explained.

Aoba coughed, “but just now with your forehead on mine!”

His friend smiled, “I’ll be happy to take the fever away from you. Now you don’t feel chills and headaches anymore, right?”

Aoba slowly nodded. No longer he felt the world tilting when he avert his gaze too fast.

He blinked when he noticed his friend’s flushed cheeks and difficulty in breathing.

“what’s wrong? Oh no! You’re burning up!”

Aoba touched his forehead and alarmed by the sudden raise in temperature!

“I will be fine, what’s important is that you need to return home and stay in bed Aoba. You shouldn’t have sneaked out like this.”

“But… I wanted to see you because I fell sick for almost a week already..”

“you’re better now. Just keep drinking water and eat your meds okay? The painful coughs will stop.”

The stranger urged Aoba to quickly return and just like he said, Aoba got better!

However when Aoba returned to their secret hideout, the nameless friend didn’t show up.

“did he catch my cold?”

Aoba wondered worriedly.

This was so strange. Just like when they first met, the new friend could also take away Aoba’s pain and transfer it to his own body! Like the injury bruises on the face and then Aoba’s fever.

Just who was that boy?!

××××××××

Few years passed and Aoba thought surely these peaceful and fun days would continue forever.

But his life changed dramatically when Aoba reached his pre-teens.

Often the gossipy neighbours shared untrue tales of Aoba’s strange behaviors. How he played alone in secluded areas. How he mentioned about creepy things and were he get such horrible bruises. Surely that boy only wanted attention and purposely get into fights so that he’ll get bruises to get noticed.

In reality Aoba was sick of people not believing his words.

Why was the victim of bullies being shamed for their situation while the attackers got away with their crimes?

Aoba wasn’t seeking for attention with made up stories of his friend.

Why can’t anyone see his friend?

He’s not a ghost nor his imagination!

Soon the innocent and naïve child grew up to become one who cant handle his emotions well. As if the pressure of society broke his mind sets into three categories.

Aoba couldn’t control himself when his emotions run extreme. When the bullies caught him, no longer did Aoba run away crying but angrily he punched back as well as a mighty kick.

No longer he seek advice or help from his mysterious friend. Aoba found it faster to solve his problems with a swing of his punch that soon earned him a nick name based on his hair colour.

Aoba also seldom returned home. What’s the point anyway if granny wasn’t back yet due to her busy pharmacy job?

“Aoba? Did you get into a brawl again?”

Now 14 years old and full of anger, Aoba lit a cig as he smoked.

“why are you still here? I thought I said I want to be left alone.”

“please stop going to that place, Aoba. It’s dangerous.”

“no way, I heard there’s a pretty cool game they’re playing called Rhyme or something. I’m a strong guy now, I’m no longer that sniveling little boy screaming for help. I can take care of myself.”

Like a voice of restraint, the boy beseeched him to stop. To not give into his desires for destruction.

“Please, Aoba. You cant do this or you’ll get hurt!”

“Just shut up, I know what I’m doing! I’m not that pathetic brat anymore!”

“Aoba!”

Aoba ran away from his only friend. He refused to hear his reasoning because Aoba wanted to be strong. He wanted to be stronger unlike that helpless child who only knew how to cry.

After that day, Aoba stopped going to the park as he spent most of his time battling Rhyme matches or knocking jerks down with his kick.

Nowadays these bastards eyed Aoba with a pervert look. The punk just ignored them all. He only cared that he could beat one opponent after another in these Rhyme matches.

Aoba ignored the guilt feeling of his last argument with his friend and busied himself with Ren’s modification. It was tough teaching yourself how to program the codes yourself but it helped how the task keep him focused.

“I won again ahahaha, now who’ll be next to challenge me? They’re in for a surprise as I added new programs to Ren’s settings.”

Aoba laughed to himself as he sat before the computer.

But his laughter dried out to a hollow sound as he recall his friend from the park.

A friend who he never knew his name but so kind and gentle. Taking all the pain away and ease his loneliness with his warm touches and smiles. A sort of guilt again gnawed at Aoba’s heart. Is it too late to come back for an apology?

Aoba shook his head, “hmph, I don’t need anyone. Besides Virus and Trip said they’ll show me something better if I win tomorrow’s match. My opponent wont even know that I’ll use my trump card on him. How I’ll churn his brain to mush hahaha!”

What Aoba didn’t know was that the battle next day would be his last match that would cost half of his memories….

 ++++++++

“Aoba? Aoba! Wake up!”

A familiar voice steered the youth awake.

Aoba groggily sat up as he faced his lover, “oh, Ren. Good morning.”

Ren worriedly knelt beside the bed as he gently touch Aoba’s cheek. Just like how the mysterious boy did when they first met years ago.

“you were mumbling and crying in your sleep. Are you okay?” Ren asked.

Their Allmate barked and jumped into the bed as he padded his way into Aoba’s arms.

Aoba brushed back the tears pooling around his lashes, “I… think I dreamt about the past.”

Ren cocked his head to the side, he still looked a little worried over Aoba’s condition.

“Yes… about a special friend.”

Aoba smiled.

He finally understood now who that boy was.

It answered a lot of questions, why people cant see him. How he was able to take Aoba’s pain and sickness away. How he stopped appearing after Aoba got addicted to Rhyme game and picked up an allmate…

“A really special friend, thank you Ren.”

Ren still looked confused.

“why are you thanking me?”

Aoba laughed, “I remember, Ren. That boy who used to play with me in the deserted park. He was you right? That’s why we both had the same height and hair.”

Ren was speechless as he then recalled those memories.

“Yes… I wanted to help you Aoba. I wanted to wipe away your tears, talk to you and protect you. I think I wished and wished so hard that I temporarily had a physical body. However only you could see me and I wasn’t able to fight the bullies away. I was more like a mirage… or an image projection.”

Aoba pulled his lover to join him in bed.

“I was grateful you were there, Ren. Thank you and I’m sorry we separated due to my stupid ego and argument.”

Ren shook his head, “we didn’t really part long...”

He patted the puppy’s fluffy head.

“you found me again soon after, remember? I’m glad I took that chance. At least in Rhyme I could protect you and be by your side to guide you when I was an Allmate.”

Aoba snuggled close with a content smile.

“you’re always by my side. I’m so happy Ren, I’m so happy we’re together since birth, when we were kids and until now…”

Ren tipped Aoba’s chin up and loosed deep into his soul mate’s eyes.

“And we’ll always stay together, Aoba. Together forever.”

Aoba held back a sob and pushed himself up for a deep kiss with his life partner.

Overwhelmed with a tender emotion of love and devotion, Aoba said the familiar words he’ll surely repeat til the end of days for his lover.

“Thanks, as always Ren.”

**_Thank you for protecting me when you were as scared and weak like I was._ **

**_Thank you for kissing my pain away._ **

**_Thank you for finding me again after our fight when you were in the dumpster and again finding me from the Midorijima Hospital._ **

**_Thank you Ren for loving me. As much as I have love you so much_**.

Ren looked back at Aoba with a gentle grin.

He seemed to have read Aoba’s mind as he replied,

“The pleasure is all mine, Aoba.”

…..

……….

 

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write an AU where Aoba had an imaginary friend who turned out to be Ren!
> 
> But there were too many plot holes so I scrapped it into this simpler plot of Aoba dreaming his past.
> 
> Sorry it was a boring read even I hesitated to post this here Orz


End file.
